leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Angel
Twisted Angel is the fifth studio album by American country pop singer LeAnn Rimes, released in the United States on October 1, 2002 by Curb Records. The album was critically panned. LeAnn performed the track "Love Is an Army" at the 2003 Country Music Awards. The track "You Made Me Find Myself" is a cover. It was originally performed and written by international recording artist Tina Arena on her album Just Me. The track "Review My Kisses" was covered by international recording artist Lara Fabian on her A Wonderful Life album. Background After resigning her contract with Curb Records, Rimes began work recording songs for Twisted Angel for three years.CMT Inside Fame: LeAnn Rimes CMT (2004-4-12) Retrieved 2011-11-09 It is the first album she would do under her new management. It is also the first album that Rimes's father, Wilbur C. Rimes, did not produce but instead Rimes would be the executive producer of the album herself. Singles Two singles were released from the album. "Life Goes On" was released as the lead single from the album on August 26, 2002. Holly George-Warren of Entertainment Weekly claimed the song would "probably go on to number one on the pop chart." The song peaked at number nine on the Adult Contemporary chart, thirty-five on the Pop Songs chart, twenty-eight on the Adult Pop Songs and sixty on the Country Songs chart in the US. |title=Life Goes On - LeAnn Rimes|work=Billboard.com|publisher=Prometheus Global Media|accessdate=2012-06-02}} The second single and final single, "Suddenly", was released internationally on February 18, 2003. |publisher=Apple Inc |date=2003-02-18 |accessdate=2012-05-31}} The song peaked at forty-three on the Country song chart in the US. |title=Suddenly - LeAnn Rimes|work=Billboard|publisher=Prometheus Global Media|accessdate=2012-05-31}} Critical reception The album was met with mixed reviews, as Metacritic gave it a score of 51 out of 100. Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic gave a mixed review about the album. Though praising Rimes for her conversion to pop by stating that it "isn't a bad career move at all, since there's a void there with the absence of Whitney Houston, the breakdown of Mariah Carey, and Christina Aguilera's bizarre insistence to strip instead of sing", Erlewine noted that Rimes "may not be an audience for it: even though this is well done, it is so pop it will alienate her older fans, and she needs to win over an older audience that may not be taken with her newly sexualized image." He also stated that the song-writing in on the album was "a little uneven; often, it's very good workmanlike mainstream pop, but there are a couple of duds (namely, the irritating chorus on the "sassy" "Trouble With Goodbye"), and even the best material is melodic without being hooky or memorable." Erlewine's biggest problem was the production and attitude of the album which he stated is "kind of fall through the cracks in 2002, when teen pop is dead and mainstream pop is veering away from divas and toward quirkier, friendlier singers like Vanessa Carlton, Avril Lavigne, and Michelle Branch." Erlewine concluded with stating that even though Rimes didn't do a bad job trying to get into mainstream pop he did state that the album is a bit "dated" and stated that Rimes would be better off using a different production team then Desmond Child. |publisher=Rovi Corporation |date=2002-10-01 |accessdate=2011-11-09}} Jon Caramanica of Entertainment Weekly on the other hand gave the album a C+, stating that Rimes "desperately wants to play with the bad girls" and concluded by writing "Someone unbreak her heart, please." Dave Gil de Rubio of Barnes & Noble.com stated that Rimes is "moving farther from her country music roots with a set of songs closer in spirit to junior divas Britney and Christina." Jon Caramanica of Rolling Stone gave the album two out of five stars and stated, "Rimes, who got her start aping Patsy Cline, slaps her throaty drawl over hip-hop lite beats Jessica Simpson wouldn't touch, and a succession of mushy love songs don't help. With golden pipes and white-bread good looks, she could succeed Celine Dion as North America's ranking pop balladeer; in the meantime let's hope Nashville will take her back, and quick." Billboard gave it a positive review. Track listing Australian bonus disc | writing_credits = yes | title1 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | writer1 = Diane Warren | length1 = 3:35 | title2 = Life Goes On | note2 = Amato/Pagani Country Mix | writer2 = Carlsson, Child, Rimes | length2 = 3:38 | title3 = Life Goes On | note3 = Almighty Mix | writer3 = Carlsson, Child, Rimes | length3 = 3:46 | title4 = Life Goes On | note4 = Peter Amato Mix | writer4 = Carlsson, Child, Rimes | length4 = 3:21 | title5 = Life Goes On | note5 = M*A*S*H Mix | writer5 = Carlsson, Child, Rimes | length5 = 8:07 | title6 = Life Goes On | note6 = 29 Palms Transgressive Mix | writer6 = Carlsson, Child, Rimes | length6 = 8:58 }} Credits and personnel Credits for Twisted Angel were adapted from liner notes. *Abe Laboriel, Jr. — drums *Abe Laboriel, Sr. — bass *Alan Sanderson — assistant engineer *Alex Gibson — assistant engineer *Anatoly Rosinski — violin *Ana Landauer — violin *Andreas Carlsson — background vocals *Bernie Grundman — mastering *Bill Malina — additional engineering *Bob Peterson — violin *Brad Dutz — timpani *Brian Coleman — production manager *Brian Humphrey — assistant engineer *Chandler Bridges — additional engineering *Charlie Bisharat — violin *Charlie Everett — violin *Charlie Paakkari — assistant engineer *Chris Brooke — recording *Chris Clark — assistant engineer, assistant mix engineer *Conrad Golding — additional engineering, assistant engineer *Corky James — guitar *Craig Lozowick — additional engineering *Dan Smith — celli *Darrin McCann — viola *David Campbell — French horn, strings, string quintet arrangement, timpani arrangement & conductor *Denyse Buffum — viola (principle) *Desmond Child — producer *Dino Herrmann — additional engineering *DJ Mega Man — scratches *Ed Stein — violin *Eric Jackson — acoustic guitar *Eve Butler — violin *Gareth Bowser — assistant engineer *Gavyn Writer — violin (principle) *Gerry Hilera — violin *Greg Landon — assistant engineer *Gregg Paganni — arrangement, keyboard, producer, programming, recording *Gyan Evans — background vocals* *Humberto Gatica — recording *Jeanette Olsson — background vocals *Jennifer Young — assistant engineer *Joe Meyer — French Horn *Joel Derouin — violin (concert master) *John Morrical — assistant engineer *John Wittenberg — violin *Jon Clarke — alto flute, oboe *Jonathan Schwarts — acoustic bass *Jules Gondar — recording *Kazi Pitelka — viola *Larry Corbett — celli (principle) *LeAnn Rimes — background vocals, executive producer *Leland Sklar — bass *Luis Conte — percussion *Manny Marroquin — mixing *Margaret Wooten — violin *Mary Scully — bass *Matt Funes — viola *Matt Gruber — recording *Matt Lavalla — recording, assistant engineer *Michael Landau — guitar *Michael Thompson — guitar *Michelle Forbes — assistant mix engineer *Michelle Richards — violin *Nathan Malki — additional engineering *Nora Payne — background vocals *Pat Kiernan — violin *Pete Novak — assistant mix engineer *Peter Amato — arrangement, keyboard, producer, programming, recording *Peter Cobbin — mixing, piano, programming, recording *Peter Kent — violin *Phill Dukes — viola *Rebeka Tuinei — assistant mix engineer *Robbie Nevil — guitar *Rob Chairelli — mix, recording *Ruby Stein — celli *Sara Parkins — violin *Sherree Ford — background vocals, background vocal arrangements *Sid Page — violin *Simon Oswell — viola *Stephanie Bennett — harp *Steve Churchyard — recording *Steve Ferrone — drums *Steve Richards — celli *Sueann Carwell — background vocals, background vocal arrangements *Susan Chatman — violin *Suzi Katayama — orchestra manager *Tony Pleeth — cello *Zev Katz — acoustic bass *'Note:' Gary Evans appears courtesy of Deston Entertainment Charts Twisted Angel debuted at number twelve on Billboard 200 with 61,398 copies sold in its first week, it fell by forty-seven percent with 32,619 copies sold in its second week. and a fourteen percent decrease in its third with 28,176 copies sold. Peak positions Year-end chart Release history References External link Category:Studio album